On oil and gas rigs, containment of fluids may be an environmental issue. Fluids may leak or spill from various sources, such as pipe or hose connections with the mud tank. The rig may thus provide a kickboard, which may have sides, allowing the kickboard to collect the fluids that might otherwise fall to the ground. Periodically, a rig worker uses a vacuum pump to evacuate fluid from this kickboard.